


Beelzebub's Memory Box

by LukeMer



Series: Lyn's Memory Boxes [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chat rewrite, Gen, I'll just rewrite the chats so, M/M, Male MC, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeMer/pseuds/LukeMer
Summary: A rewrite of Beel's chats with my MC
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Original Male Character, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lyn's Memory Boxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Hello (Beelzebub)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being self indugent  
> I didn't change much from the original chats, just tryed to expand a little and show more of my mc personality  
> This is really short but im enjoying myself so,, yeah
> 
> (Rated T for lenguage, but it's pretty PG till now, might change the rating later)

**If you’ve got anything to eat, could you give some to me?**

>'Uh? sweat' emoji<

I can share my cookies with you

**I knew you were a good friend!**

>happy with hearts emoji<

U didn’t have anything to eat?

**I ate a while ago, but Lucifer kept talking and talking and I got hungry again.**

Oof, understandable 

Come here so i can feed you 

**I’m on my way!**

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i should put links for pics of the emojis... i'll try it later  
> For referencing wich emoji i'm using, see this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/Lukeistheprotag/status/1285727777170378752?s=20  
> (please let me know if the formatting is weird)  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. A Morning Request from Beel

>'Thumbs up/Star' Emoji <

**Good morning.**

Morning’ 

Why are you up already? 

**Because i have to train really early today.**

**By the way, you wouldn't by chance want to eat an omelet topped with a bunch of cheese sauce for breakfast today, would?**

That sounds delicious 

>'Yum' emoji<

>'Whoo!' emoji<

But,,, Why are you asking me that? 

**Because you’re in charge of food today, Lyn.**

**I want at least 30 plates of them, and i'm talking about extra-large servings for each one.**

Oh………. orz 

**I’ll help you out if cracking all those eggs is too much work.**

It sure will be 

I'm not sure i'm physically able to do this much cooking 

But i can try if you will help me 

>'Dead' emoji<

>'Yum' emoji<

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For referencing wich emoji i'm using, see this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/Lukeistheprotag/status/1285727777170378752?s=20


	3. A Question from Beel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁

**Lyn, do you have any brothers?**

Yes, i have an older brother

**I see.**

**Do you want to see him?**

I miss him, yes

But i don't really want to see him…

It’s complicated

**Oh, this sounds like a heavy topic for you.**

**And it was a really strange question to ask, too, wasn’t it?**

**Sorry for bringing it up.**

**Forget i said anything.**

Don’t worry, it wasn’t strange

Thank you for asking? 

I guess

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For referencing wich emoji i'm using, see this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/Lukeistheprotag/status/1285727777170378752?s=20


	4. Bring You What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chat with him i got, but ill update this as i play and get new ones

**I have to go to my club now, but I’m famished.**

**What should I do?**

You should eat the snacks you always have in hand

**I ate them all in class this morning.**

**Ah, i've got it.**

**Lyn, you should bring me a meal after school.**

A meal??? I can go to the store and get you some snacks, but i don't really have money for this so you will have to pay me back

>’hehe’ emoji<

**You don't have Grimm for snacks?**

>'oh no' emoji<

**You can buy a snack for yourself too.**

**I’ll pay you back.**

>’happy’ emoji<

You’re so nice Beel! 

Any preference on what you want to eat? 

**You’re nice, too.**

**I will send you a list of what i want, hold on a second.**

Ok, take your time 

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun doing these, I'll rewrite the ones with Levi next
> 
> For referencing wich emoji i'm using, see this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/Lukeistheprotag/status/1285727777170378752?s=20


End file.
